How to ask a Cat to marry you
by Peppermione
Summary: Bruce is panicking one morning because he doesn't know how to ask Selina to marry him. And what will he do? Well, do a tressure hunt worthy of a Catburglar! Contains spoilers of the movie. Also full of sweet, funny, cute and emotional moments!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone!**

**This was starting as a one-shot, but I will make it at least a two-shot if not an actual short story...I guess it depends on the reviews, favourites and alerts! : )**

**I made this in honor of those two since I believe their love story (in the comics) is one of the saddest I've read and The Dark Knight Rises ending just caught me offguard and I think these two are just perfect for each other and they had a great chemestry on screen.**

**And now, with no further comment, here it is. Enjoy!**

**P.S: Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**How to ask a Cat to marry you.**

Bruce Wayne was dressed in his pijama bottoms and looking at the beautiful woman at his right in the bed they both shared. His eyes were full of love and admiration. Selina Kyle had finally done what no other woman had done...Completely enchant the heart and soul of eccentric, billioner and playboy Bruce Wayne. And he didn't care if she had.

Because he loved Selina Kyle...And he loved the Catwoman inside of her as well.

He had been broken by Bane and he had been betrayed by Miranda or Talia. He had fought the Joker to the best of his ability and had mourned the death of Rachel for eight years. And in all that time, he had never been so captivated by a woman than he had been with Selina.

The first time they met, he had almost shot an arrow at her and if it hadn't been for the pearl necklace arond her long neck, he would have perfectly believed her role as an innocent maid. And she had kicked of his cane, she had jumped of a window in _heels_, and she had made of with his mother's pearls.

He had gotten them back and in revenge she had stolen his Lambourgini. His damn new Lambourgini. And Bruce had to call Alfred to pick him up in embarasment.

He had picked up the cowl again, to stop Bane. She had led him to him, only to sell him to his enemy. He had seen her roughly as he was fighting and Bruce had understood that she new the mistake she had made and that she regreted it.

He had risen from the pit to safe Gotham. And he had sought her help. She had been able to escape when she had opened the tunnel, but she came back for him. He had lied to her about the autopilot, but had been rewarded by one of the best kisses he had ever experienced. He had come back once day later to her appartment, hopping that she hadn't leaved yet.

She had slapped him across the face four times and then they had spend together the best night of Bruce's life. They went to England, Rio, France, Florence...He had expected to find Alfred there. He wanted to tell him that he'd made it. That he was happy with someone. That he forgave him.

And now they were in Rome. In the best suite of the best hotel.

Bruce reached out for the little drawer in his nightstand. He opened it and pulled out the small, black box. He sighed. _How on Earth am I gonna do this? _He thought.

He looked back at Selina, who was still deeply asleep and gently, Bruce stood up from the bed and went into the small living room of the suite. He sat on the small couch and started to panic. Yes, he, Bruce Wayne aka Batman, was panicking over how to ask a woman to marry him. He looked at the clock at the wall across him. 6:30. It would be 12:30 in Gotham. Bruce stood up and took his laptop out. Time to talk to the specialist...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review, the story's plot depends on how many people want it to be longer! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, everyone!**

**First, thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I didn't expect them so soon! : )**

**Now, I'm sorry this one's so short, but I wanted to leave it hangin', know what I mean? Anyway, I got this idea from internet and it seemed interesting and fun. I must warn you, though, I 've never been in Rome. I don't know how it looks like, so this will have some plazas I've heard of maybe but it will keep mainly to my mind and will not show streets with a lot of people or stuff that is famous.**

**Now, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"...It ends at the museum rooftop?" Bruce asked to his old ex-butler on screen.

"Yes, Master Wayne."

"...You sure about this?"

"She was a burglar after all, Mr. Wayne..." Added Fox from another part of the screen.

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, then she will love this!" Both men said at the same time.

"Alright. I'll get it ready. Wish me luck, gentlemen..."

* * *

Selina Kyle woke up with the light of the sun coming from the window across her. She openned her eyes slowly. She roled to the other side, only to find that there was no one there. Only tangled white bed sheets. She furrowed her brows and got out of bed, stopping to put a grey gown over her nightgown before walking out of the room.

She found no one in the room. Selina looked around the hole suite and nothing. She was beginning to get worried. Really worried. She then noticed a small envelope with her name on it. She took it and opened it quickly. It read:

_Dear Selina:_

_Before you panic...No, I'm not Bane nor the The Joker. This is Bruce Wayne...You know, your boyfriend or whatever._

_I know that probably now you are worried sick about me. I'm okay. I just thought we might play a little game today. A treasure hunt around all of Rome. You are probably thinking that why on Earth would you do that or how the hell will you find me in a city you don't know._

_Well, first, I have a surprise for you at the end of the hunt. I will be waiting there with your surprise. To make it easier for you to find the tips, inside this envelope is a small tracer. It will show you the location of the next clue. Don't try to skip any (it will not allow you, and I will know when you've reached each clue. Don't ask how) or hack into it (Same thing.). I suggest you wear your suit, which I know you still have. I made the hunt for Catwoman. Don't worry, no one will see you. The path is safe._

_So now, with no further comment, let the hunt begin._

_Yours now and always,_

_Bruce._

At that exact moment, the little device in the envelope bipped and Selina took it. It was on and indicating were the first clue was. She looked up in shock and let out a laugh. _Trust him to know how to make a good day..._ She sighed and walked over to her black suitcase. Selina opened a secret compartment in it (wondering how Bruce had known it was there) and took out her suit, the six inch heals, her mask and her goggles. She made her way for her room to change.

This was going to be one long day around Rome...

**So, what did you think? Please review, it makes my day! And remember that how long this story is going to be depends on how many reviews, favs and alerts I get...And no, I'm not blackmailing.**

**Ps: I don't care if you have already reviewed before...: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone here!**

**I want to thank you (again) for your reviews! Remember that they make my day, and a happy Peppermione means a happy chapter sooner...Nah, I'm joking. But really, thanks for all your reviews!**

**Now, I'm sorry this one's kinda short, but I want each chapter to be a clue, so you get more!**

**And as our dear Joker said:**

**And. Here. We. Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Selina grunted as she finally made it to the rooftop of the building were the first clue had to be.

She loved Bruce. She really did. And this...hunt was fun. But it was ten in the morning and she was a lazy kitten.

She had never cared about many people...And it wasn't easy for her to get attached to anything or anyone...Bruce Wayne was a great example of that.

She had stolen and betrayed him...And he still came back from that pit and asked her help. Her intension had been what she said. Open the tunnels and flee. But when she got there...She couldn't. She couldn't leave knowing that maybe he needed her help with Bane. So she went back and got just in time to fire a small missile through Bane. They had done a very good team with the truck.

He had decided to die for his city. She didn't undertand that. She souldn't have. But she did. Because in that moment she relized that maybe she would have died for him. She had tried to show that to him in her last kiss, her desperate clutch for him. The words were clear. _Don't go._ But he had. And she hadn't been able to watch the blinding light of the explotion. He had told her that there was more to her...But he hadn't been exactly right. There had been more to them.

One day later, she had opened the door to Bruce Wayne. After the inicial shock came the rage. She had slapped him and probably would have done much more if he hadn't pinned her down and kissed her with all he had.

What followed is something a kitty cat should not talk about.

Their...relationship hadn't been easy. But after time, they had found a balance and now the mornings were quite fun.

He would wake up before her and watch the news. He would make her coffee or order it at the hotel, depending on where they were (she'd had to teach him how to make coffee, though). Then, she would wake up and walk out to were he was, kissing him good-morning and drinking her beloved coffee. Next they would either work out, make out or run around the place because either of them had taken something or said something or whatever. Once, he had pinned her down after a long chace through Paris because she had said that his ''Bat-voice'' sounded like he had a cold and was totally not intimidating. He had tickled her until she had changed her mind and then kissed her senseless.

And Selina got used to it. To Bruce. To his voice. His deep laugh. His manly smell on the bedsheets. His strong arms. His handsome face...

And, she had to admit something. It took her a long time to do so. But yes, she, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, was being tamed.

Clearing her mind of those thoughts she scanned the rooftop with her goggles. There, on top of an air system, was another envelope. She ran to it and openned it quickly.

_Selina:_

_I kinda lied to you when I said these were clues. No they are not. Since, well, you have a tracker, don't you?_

_No, these are photos of special moments we've shared, conversations...Maybe I'll even tell you some embarrasing things about me. Who knows? I'm improvising._

_Here is the first thing. I am sorry I haven't given you these before...But now is just perfect timing. Thanks to you, I look at these now and see your beautiful face and not the sad memories I saw before. These symbolize you now, and you should have it. Please, take them as you took my heart._

_Yours;_

_Bruce._

Selina looked inside the envelope to find the beautiful pearl necklace she had stolen from him some time ago..._ Gosh, it seems ages..._ She thought. She took them out to look at them. They were in perfect state and glowing as always. A single tear of happiness made it's way down her cheek. She smiled softly as she put them around her slender neck and into the catsuit. She put the small letter into one of her free compartments in her belt. She took out the tracking device. No change. She sighed in annoyance when suddenly, the tracker bipped. Selina looked at it and saw that it showed a new indication. She smiled widely and made her way.

If there were going to be more letters like this...

She was going to love this hunt...

* * *

**So, how was it? Please tell me in your reviews!**

**I don't care if you already have, that's not an excuse. I need the reviews, though I don't deserve them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone!**

**I sadly only got one idea from only one person. But it's okay. Giving me ideas or suggesting stuff is still open and I'm always glad for ideas. I was going to make this funny, but I'm no good with funny things...So sorry if it's not. Have any funny ideas? tell me by review or PM. For more information, check out the Author's Note.**

**Now, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Selina walked around the buildings in the shadows. She was holding the tracker in her hands and was looking at it with a confused look. She turned a corner and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at the screen of the device. She looked up and observed the buildings. _Agh! I think I'm lost. How can I get lost with a tracker?!...Wait, isnt' that the same store I just saw half and hour ago... Oh. My. God! I'm walking in damn circles! I'm walking in circles when I have a damn tracker in my hands!_ Selina raised her hands in the air in annoyance. She sighed and looked up and decided to try the rooftops.

She climbed up and reached the rooftop of an old building. She jumped through rooftops for some time until the tracker biped, indicating that she was on the building that contained the next letter. She searched the whole roof without luck. She climbed down and walked to the front of the building.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Wayne." She said to herself as she looked at the sign on the building with an 'o' forming in her mouth. She read the sign over and over again.

**Lamborghini's and Mini's**

Selina sighed in defeat as she opened the door to the car dealers and made her way inside. There was no one to be seen except a man behind a desk. She walked over to him, her heals making the only sound in the room. The man looked up from his newspaper and his mouth fell open.

"Hi. Do you speak English?" Selina asked with a smile that was meant to look polite, but she was quite pissed off at Bruce right now, so that was not exactly an easy task.

"Y-yes." The man replied with a slight Italian accent. He seemed to finally snap into reality and also into his dealer mode. "Yes. Good morning, miss. What can I do for you today?" he asked with a smile.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for the costume... It's my boyfriend's birthday and we're having a party, you see?" Selina lied easily. In her mind there were a million plans forming on 'How to kill Bruce Wayne'. "I was looking for a nice Lamborghini for him...I hoped you could help me out." She added seductively. The dealer gulped loudly and stammered a yes and asked her to follow him.

"What kind of Lamborghini would he want, miss...?"

"Kyle. And, well, not a convertible. And black or dark grey." Selina said, remembering the one she had stolen and Bruce's actual taste in things like these.

"Ah, I think we have the perfect one right here. The Lamborghini Murcielago. It means 'bat' in English." Selina smiled a little at that. _Trust Bruce to always remember the good ol' days... _She thought.

"Ah, it seems perfect. Do you mind if I look at it from inside in private? You see...We do... prohibited things in his cars and I need to see if it's big enough..." She lied with a little wink at the man, who stammered a yes and walked away again.

Selina opened the driver's door and got in. It was just like the one she had taken from him. She looked around the interior of the car for the letter and started to open compartments. She finally opened the glovebox and found the white envelope she had been looking for. She opened it quickly, knowing that she couldn't take too long or the dealer would be suspicious.

_Dear Selina:_

_I guess you've figured out it was this car because of the name Murcielago. Sorry, but it was for the old days. And because it was classy and cool also...Okay, and for the name too!_

_Thought to send you to the car you stole from me. Which now that I'm at that...Were is it? You never gave it back. I had to buy another one and they took it away when I went broke. Your courtesy as well, love. Thank you._

_In any case, do me a little favour and take the email address inside this envelope to the dealer. He and I have kind of deal... And no, you may not steal the car, Selina. I love you, but no._

_I know this letter is not exactly romantic, but you're not exactly that kind of woman._

_Until the next letter._

_Yours:_

_Bruce._

She opened the car door and stepped out. She looked at the email address inside the envelope as she walked to the desk. The man stood up quickly when he saw her approach him.

"Here. My boyfriend told be to give you this. He'll explain." She handed him the address and turned to leave. "Have a nice day."

She stepped out of the store and took out the tracker. She waited for some seconds until it indicated the next place.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Y'know. Always review! Give me ideas or suggestions and I'll put them on the story. For more information, check out the Author's Note.**

**'Till next time, fellas! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, people of the world!**

**Here is a new chapter! This one's kinda sweet and sad. I'm sorry Bruce's letter was so short in this one, but I think the rest made up for it.**

**I want to say that I really appreciate all your reviews and I still will, if you still review! : )**

**I wanted to show a sweeter side of these two...That they are still pretty much two lonely people with issues who had finally found their 'ones'.**

**So here it is! Enjoy and review after enjoying!**

**PS: The idea of this chapter was taken out of a scene in a Batman comic book I just found. It doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Selina jumped from roof to roof with elegance. It was around 1:00 pm and the sun was the strongest now. Lucky the suit protected most of her skin or she would be tomato red when she saw Bruce.

Now that she had what seemed to be like free time while she followed the trace of the tracker, she let her mind travel off.

Bruce Wayne was everything she had despised for years. Rich. Playboy, Arrogant...But also everything she had ever wanted if she had imagined her perfect man. Dark. Mysterious. Handsome... And with a heart of gold underneath it all. He didn't show it often. Not his style. But there were these little moments.

The time were walking through Paris and he saw a lost kid. It had surprised Selina that Bruce knew how to speak French fluently. He had taken care of the kid and looked for the mother around the square they had been walking through, calming the kid and being very sweet to him. The mother had been so grateful when they had found her. The mother had tried to give Bruce money or something, but he had said that just the look on her and the kid's faces when they were together again had been more than enough. She had muttered under her breath ''superhero-ass''._ And he still is..._ She thought.

But, truth be told, he was a rich guy with issues. Lots of issues. He had nightmares. Night terrors. And it broke Selina's heart every time she saw his brown eyes filled with fear or tears. There was still a kid inside of him that still mourned the death of his loved ones. And she understood. She had nightmares too. There was one that she'd had at the beginning of their travelling. It took place in Gotham and it was that she would come too late into the city hall and Bruce would be dead. Bane by his side, laughing at her while she cried and screamed in despair. Those nights were always bad for her. She would wake up screaming, waking Bruce with her. He would try to calm her, but she would be too haunted by the dream and would get up, put on some black leggings and a jacket and would crouch in the darkness of the balcony they'd had at that time in London until the sun came up.

She would then return inside and would find Bruce on his laptop. They wouldn't say anything to each other, but they would both know that they were sorry.

They had had a lot of fights at the beginning too. Now they were more relaxed. But before...It was constant tension in the air. It normally went in a pattern. She or he would do something strange. Then, the other would suspect of the other for a week or whatever. And then, one day, they would break out and take it out. The other would feel betrayed or angered and would scream back or tell things in the other one's face. One of them would leave for a while, and when they came back, they would be pinned against the door, floor, wall, desk, etc. and would be kissed senseless as an apology.

In time they would learn to talk more, open up more...They had stopped to fear each other. Stopped being the Batman and the Catwoman and turned into Bruce and Selina only. He had told her about Alfred, his parents, the reasons of the batman...She had told him about her parents deaths, he sister Maggie (who had died from a drug overdosis)

He thoughts were interrupted by a bip of the tracker. She took it out to see if it had indeed indicated that she was in the right building. She looked around the roof and found the wanted envelope between to airtubes. She pulled it out and opened it.

_Dear Selina:_

_This is going to be a small letter because the present is kind of big, okay?_

_You are on the rooftop of the Banca d'Italia bank. There is a small amount of me money here...No, no stealing, sweetheart._

_I wanted to take you here because I just gave away some of that money... See it yourself in the present inside the envelope._

_I promise the next letter will be longer, Selina._

_Bye;_

_Bruce._

She looked in the envelope but saw nothing but what seemed like a little ticket. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she took it out and a small gasp escaped her lips when she saw what it was. Tears escaped her eyes as she read it again.

**Wayne Foundation.**

**One hundred thousand dollars have just been donated**

**to the Gotham Center of Rehabilitation**

**in honor of Selina and Magdalena Kyle.**

"Oh, Bruce. What a good man you are when no one's looking." Selina said to herself as she wiped away her tears.

She stood in the same place for a moment, reading the small ticket and remembering Maggie when the tracker biped. She took it out and started heading to the next place, lost in the memories of her sweet little sister.

* * *

**So...How did I do? Tell me in your reviews and you know I always appreciate ideas for the fic from you, the readers!**

**Oh, and do you want me to tell you what song I use in each chapter or not?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 everyone!**

**I'm sorry if it isn't really romantic, but I wanted Bruce to explain this to Selina a bit. For those who think Italian food is overdone...Sorry, but the are in Rome, fellas. And I am having it for lunch.**

**If you have any suggestion, you know what to do, I've said it a million times.**

**Thanks for all your support and keep reviewing...You know I don't mind if you did in the last chapter... : )**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

To say that Selina was hungry, would have been a little understatement. She was starving. But with all the hunt she hadn't had time to stop and, well, she could not enter a restaurant dressed as she was. _Damn you, Bruce, for this. I really hope his surprise comes with food or I will not have a boyfriend tomorrow..._ She thought as she walked through an alley. The only sound were the sound of her heals against the stone floor of Rome. She turned left as the tracker indicated and she found an empty and none going alley. Well, it was empty except for the small wood table and chair in the middle with a bag of food, plate, glass, bottle of water...And the small white envelope that indicated that Bruce had organized this. The tracker biped, confirming it.

She walked over to the table and sat down. She opened the water bottle hurriedly and took a long sip. She then took the bag that read Fortunato al Pantheon. She opened it and smelled it. _Oh, god, it smells great._ Selina thought. She decided to read Bruce's letter before eating.

_Dear Selina:_

_I'm truly sorry for having you without food. So here I make it up to you. I took it out from the Fortunato al Pantheon, one of the best restaurants in Rome. Don't worry, I ate there before picking this up. I'm starving myself. I also suggest you start eating...This one's kinda long._

Selina did as he said and took out the food and put it on the plate. It was a mix of dishes. It had a piece of lasagna, spaghetti carbonara, meatballs and bread. Selina started with the bread as she kept reading.

_Okay, I know you've been wondering for some time how I became the Batman. I've told you the main reasons. My parent's death, that I wanted to show Gotham their city didn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt...But I've never told you how I became my alter ego. Why I thought the bat was a good symbol, etc._

_So here it goes._

_What I'm going to tell you is going to sound so stupid and you might not believe me, but it is true._

_I wanted the criminals to fear me. And when I was younger, I had an accident and I fell into a hole there was near Wayne manor. It lead to what would later become the Batcave. In any case, I couldn't climb up, it was too high. I fell and then out of nothing, bats attact me. They were the ones from the Batcave. From that moment on, I was terrified of bats. That's why I went out of the theatre the night my parents died. The play was reminding me of the bats._

_When I came back to Gotham to become the person I was, I was looking for a symbol that would inspire fear. One day, one of the bats got trapped in the manor. I decided to go down to the cave from were the bats had come out. I confronted my fear. I went into the cave and held out a light. Instantly, the bats flew towards it. I stood between the flying bats until I was no longer afraid of them. That's how I became the Batman mentally. The rest was with help from Fox and Alfred._

_I got the first suit from Fox as well as the second. It was stored in Aplied Sciences as well as pretty much everything else except a few things I created and the cowl. We had problems with the cowl. I had to buy it from internet and so that nobody would suspect, I had to order about 10 thousand. Alfred's idea. At least I had refill._

_The suit was advanced combat suit. To ''expensive'' for the military. I only sprayed it with black paint to make it totally black because it had bright reflexes. The cloak is memory cloth. Normally flexible, but when you but a current through it, it becomes a shape and allows to glide._

_The tumbler is one of my favourites. I love cars, but the tumbler...I will not listen to anyone if I'm driving it just for fun._

_I'm sorry if I went of on this one...But I enjoy talking about the suit as much as I love you. No wait, I love you more!_

_I'll leave you be now._

_Until the next time, love._

_Bruce._

Selina put the letter down and started to really eat. It was great food.

She was really taken back that he'd told her all that. He trusted her as she trusted him, but she hadn't told him anything about her suit or tech except what he'd already seen her use. She had to pay him back the favour. Selina was really proud of him. Now that she knew of his fear and that he overcame it...It was more than she had ever done.

She loved him even more now.

* * *

**I know this one was kinda crap, sorry. Please review telling how bad or good it was! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but I've been very bussy with stuff. But finally, I got to sit down and write this. I know it's not much, but after this one, there are only 3 or 4 chapters left, so I wanted to give you the best in those.**

**Now, you know I always like reviews and you know the rules...Just review! : )**

**Now, the song lyrics are from ''Secrets'' by One Republic. I already say that in the chapter, but, oh well. I just felt that that song fits the Dark Knight Trilogy very well.**

**Now...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Selina jumped through the rooftops of some skyscrapers. She had her headphones on, ''Secrets'' by One Republic playing. She moved to the rhythm of the music, with a dancer's grace. The cat-burglar quietly sang along.

"_...Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away..._

_Got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything..."_

She stopped singing when she felt the tracker bip in her hand. She looked at it and saw that she was on the correct building. Wanting to see the name of the company or bank she was at, Selina leaned over the edge to see the name and her mouth fell open in a perfect 'o'.

**WAYNE AZIENDE**

Selina started looking for the envelope while she tried to et over the fact that Bruce had a part of his company in Rome. He had told her he had one in China, London and Brasil. Oh, and the main one in Gotham. But he had totally forgotten about the one in Rome. Selina chuckled under her breath. _I actually should have imagined it at least..._ She thought. She stopped on one of the corners, were she found the envelope between a small line in the cement of the building.

_Dear Selina:_

_You are at the building of Wayne Aziende, or, Wayne Enterprises written in Italian!_

_I thought I would bring you here so you might know a little bit about what my company is doing now, since you've always said the rich do nothing._

_Right now, as far as I know, all my companies are working together at the energy project. Yes, the same one that almost destroyed Gotham. This time there is more security, and only Fox's closest members of science and engineering are working on it._

_They are also working on ways of expanding the Wayne Foundation, so it can pay for hospitals, health insurance, etc._

_And, mainly and for you, they are working on how to pay for school for less fortunate children._

_I'm sorry that I don't have more for you for now. As you can surely see, the sun is going down, which means that you only have one more place to go to before meeting with me._

_See you very soon,_

_Bruce._

Selina closed the letter and looked towards the sun, which was almost disappearing between the buildings, and back to the letter in her hands. Maybe she had been a bit rough in putting all the rich people in that sentence.

She looked down at the tracker, waiting for it to bip and show her new location. When it did, she followed the directions swiftly.

* * *

**So...How'd I do?! Oh, and by the way...would you have liked to see the Riddler in the Nolan universe?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So my computer started working for a while so I decided to write this fast so you could have it! (I pat myself on my back and bow to an imaginary crowd)**

**There's only about two chaps left and then this fic will sadly be over...I might make it three more if I do an epilogue!**

**Anyway, you know what the review rules are...So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Selina walked around the desert alleys between the buildings, blending in in the already dark corners. The only sound were her heals and the only light came from the tracker in her hands. Every now and then, she looked up to see if she was walking in the right direction and not into something.

This whole day had been full of surprises... She had learned about Bruce a bit, about his bat-equipment, he had donated money for her...And she had made a mental not of telling him were his precious Lamborghini had ended up at..._Though he might not like it._ Selina added.

Since it was the last place she was looking for on this crazy day and the tracker seemed to work fine, Selina let her mind wonder off.

She loved Bruce Wayne. She had (or they had) discovered it one night while they were sitting on the roof of a building in London. They went there after a dinner date they had shared, both still totally dressed up except for Bruce's loose tie and Selina's loose hair (which had been in a bun for the occasion). They were just staring at the sky when they started hearing music playing from the street beneath them. She had made Bruce get on his feet and they had started dancing what seemed like a slow waltz, but less formal. She had put her head on his shoulder at some point and they were just slowly moving from side to side.

London is known to have rain when you expected it and when you don't. And that phrase made it's justice that night. Out of nowhere it started raining. They didn't pull apart, they just lifted their heads up into the rain. He looked down at her. When she noticed that he was staring at her, she looked into his eyes. She had asked what was wrong, and he had just pulled her in a kiss. But this one was different from any other they had shared.

It was slow, sweet and full of love. They both put their souls into that special kiss. When they broke apart, they giggled a bit.

They had never told each other with words, but they didn't need to. They knew each other. They understood each other. They never needed to hear those words...

A loud bip snapped Selina out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw that she had arrived at the place. She looked up and her mouth went open. In front of her was a boutique of italian dresses. ** Expensive **italian dresses. She chuckled to herself before she started searching for the usual white envelope. She found it near a lamp-post.

_Dear Selina:_

_This is your last stop. After this, you can come meet me. I want to take you out to dinner, and I can't do that with you in your suit (no matter how good you do look in it), so I want you to buy any dress you like here...But only one, please! : )_

_The woman that works here knows who you are and knows me...She is expecting you and wont be alarmed by your attire. She has a check from me that will pay for anything you choose. Dress, purse, heels, etc._

_Now, I will leave you to this, since you might need some time. I'll see you really soon, and believe me, I really want to._

_See you later, love._

_Bruce._

Selina tucked the letter with the others and stepped in the store. Immediately, an old woman with a motherly face came into view. She had and orange dress one that matched her red hair and was smiling at her widely.

"Signorina! Welcome!" She talked with a clear italian accent, that actually made her more motherly like to Selina. "I will assist you in choosing your dress. You can look around and anything you like to try on, you can go to the changers at the back of the store. If you need anything, call me! Oh, I almost forgot, call me Margaretta." The woman hugged Selina, who was smiling all the time at Margaretta's sweetness.

She looked around the store. There were dresses for everything and everyone. Brides maides, cocktail parties, dates...Any dress a woman might need in her life was there.

Selina looked around for at least an hour and she found nothing of her liking or style. She was about to give up when she saw a dress hanging at the back of the room. She gently took it and made her way to the fitter.

She had a feeling that dress was the one for her.

* * *

**You know what to do, folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, fellas!**

**My computer has been fixed and is working (for now) so I decided to write this. I´m sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to add something in Bruce´s point of view, as well as something that would lead up to the big moment everyone´s been waiting for. Anyway, I wanted to say (again) how much I appreciate all your support and reviews in this story. It began only being a one-shot, and ended being a nine chap story going on for at least two more chaps. So I just wanted to say that without all of you this story wouldn´t have been possible. So...thank you so much!**

**And now, without no other further delay... I present...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bruce was crouching on one of the gargoyles of the Roman Art Museum, looking out into the night sky. He was dressed in his full bat-suit, including his cowl. He sighed out loud. _Man, I haven´t put this thin on in so long..._ He thought to himself.

He was waiting impatiently for Selina to come so that he could finally propose to her and give her the ring that had waited in one of the compartments of his utility belt for the whole day.

He was definitely sure of what he wanted to do, what he was about to do, but not of how to do it. But he certainly had to agree with one thing. He had no idea how his father had done this without thinking of suicide..._Maybe he did think of it._

His mind wandered off to the beautiful brunette that he hoped would be his fiancé from now on. He loved her. More than he had loved anyone else. He had reasoned about what he had felt for Rachel and he had come to the conclusion that, yes, he had loved her, but that she would not have understood the batman inside of him. Selina did.

He had worked at his best for her this day. On the letters he let his heart go. He gave her the pearls she so loved. Sure, he had given them to her to wear them every so often, but he always took them back. Now, they were truly hers. Bruce liked to think that his mother would have liked Selina. _She always liked a girl with wit._

He stood up from the gargoyle and walked to the plain roof of the building. There were rose petals around it. Selina´s favourite flower. She said she liked roses because they were beautiful, classy...And if you weren´t careful with them, a thorn would hurt you. Perfect for her.

He paced nervously around the roof, making no sound with is steps. He had never felt this nervous or scared. Not even when he climbed the pit, without th rope. That jump...That last time...He was scared to death. For his city, for Selina, Fox, Blake...For himself. Scared of failing everyone. Scared of proving Alfred right.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking on the roof floor.

He turned and his eyes saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

**I know I´m cruel by leaving you there...But I´m designing Selina´s dress, and I need some more time. Don´t worry, I´m really good at designing, so it´ll be a beautiful dress...Now, back to bussiness...You all know what to do, to those who may be new...You have to review for me to keep going or I´ll stop publishing. WAHAHAHA! =) Na, I´m kidding. But reviews are always welcome, folks. See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hello, everyone!**

**I finally got time to sit down and write. I apologize for taking so long, but I've been really busy with some other stuff and designing both the blue dress featured in the next chapter and the wedding dress. Yes, this story is going to have, at least, two more chaps! : )**

**Now, here is the next one. I've ended in a different way than you might like, but it'll make the story longer and, also, I didn't feel like I could have ended this chapter in another way. So, sorry if you're dissapointed. It was a necessary evil. (get the joke?)**

**Here it is. Enjoy and then you know you have to review... )**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Selina stood there, still in her whole Cat-suit. The only thing that gave away that she had picked a dress was the white paper bag she was holding in one hand. Bruce was looking at her with the same look she had got used to after time. Love. At first, she had been scared to death of those looks. The first time he had looked at her like that, she had seriously almost ran away. Of course, Mr. Detective had discovered her and convinced her to stay, to wait and see what would happen between them...To see if she could one day mimic the same look towards him.

And she had. Every single morning when she woke up and found him deep asleep. Each moment they had shared... Every single time she saw him it was like the first time she had finally realised she loved him.

And now, here he was, with his Bat-suit on just for her, looking at her with those deep, mysterious, brown eyes. She smiled widely at him. "Hi, handsome."

This seemed to wake him up from his 'yupi-world'. He smiled back and talked, to her surprise, in his bat-voice. "Hello, beautiful."

She walked over to him. "Okay, you've let me on a chase through all of Rome...for what? I do want to believe that you've had a really good reason to get a girl out of bed for this." She didn't say it in a bad way...Just as the usual, curious, cat-person she was.

Bruce suddenly seemed to be quite uncomfortable. He stopped looking at her and instead looked at the magnificent view behind her. "Ah...Well, I-Selina, look, I..." Selina was getting a bit worried. Bruce never stumbled in his words. It was a playboy skill. He had only done that once before, and it had been when he'd asked her on their first official date. Her instinct told her this was something important.

She brought her hand up to his mask covered cheek. She spoke with real concern in her voice and eyes. "What's wrong, Bruce?"

He looked back in to her brown eyes. To Bruce, suddenly, he felt no more fear of asking her. He could just see why he wanted to ask her, why he'd done this hunt the whole day. Just her. He took a deep breath and took both of Selina's hands into his own before he lifter one of them to start taking of Selina's mask and goggles. "I want to ask you something, 'Lina. And I want to do ask it to both Selina Kyle and Catwoman as I want to ask it as both Bruce Wayne and Batman." He took of his own mask and left both on the ground next to them. Selina was now really confused. He took both of her hands in his again.

" Selina...I've known you for a lon while now, and still, each day feels like the first time I saw those beautiful brown eyes and those full red lips. You've saved my life and you've taught that not everything is black and white, that there is grey in between. I love you...And I cannot imagine a life without you in it anymore. Without your smiles, your wit...So, now that I've finally found my half..." Bruce knelt in front of her while Selina's eyes were wide with a mix of emotions. " Selina Anne Kyle...Will you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me and be my wife?"

Selina stared down at him, her brown eyes filled with tears, her hands trembling...

She knew the answer. She had known it all along.

* * *

**Are you mad at me? Sorry if you are. In any case, please review and I hope to see ya next time! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everybody!**

**I am so, so, sooooooo sorry I´ve taken soooo long and that this is kinda short, but I wanted to at least publish the answer for you. Anyways, this story will be finished, so don´t drop off even if I take a month, I will continue it. I have been very bussy lately and I haven´t had any time, but finally today I had some time. I hope you don´t hate me too much for taking so long and that you will keep reviewing with your wonderful comments and critics. As I´ve said a million times already, they really mean a lot to me.**

**So now, without further delay...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Selina´s hands were trembling and her eyes filled with silent tears. She looked into the brown eyes of the man in front of her and she realised that, after all those times where she had run away from commitment...Now, she didn´t want anything is the problem with stray cats, she used to say. But Bruce Wayne (and the Batman) had finally tamed down the lioness..._Well, taming is a strong word,_she thought.

She focused on the man who was awaiting her answer. His mysterious, brown eyes were shining with hope and love. His hair was messy from the cowl and there were some strands shadowing his forehead. He looked as handsome as ever. Selina took a deep breath and her smiled disappeared.

"Yes, Bruce. I will marry you." She didn't realise she was in his arms until his warm lips collided with hers, kissing her with such passion it even took her by surprise. When he finally let her break apart, they were both breathing heavily. For the first time since she was young, Selina giggled. And she didn't feel ashamed of it since he was too. He took out the small, black, velvet box and opened it, revealing a small silver ring.

It was a thin, silver ring with what seemed to be an opening rose in the center and the diamond coming out of it. It was the most beautiful ring Selina had ever seen...and she had seen quite a lot.

She extended her hand and Bruce took it in his as he slided the ring through her left ring finger. They kissed again and then stood some seconds looking at the wonderful view that Rome was at night. Selina interrupted the comfortable silence. "So, what now?"

"Well..." Bruce responded. "Now, I'm taking you out for dinner in the magnificent dress I'm sure you bought with my money" He flashed her one his famous playboy smiles.

Selina quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. And you... are going as Batman?"

He chuckled deeply, sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, no, honey, I have another suit waiting for me."

"Well, then." Selina said as she pressed herself against him in a feline way and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "See 'ya in a minute, handsome." She walked away, her hips swinging a little more than necessary.

When she was gone, Bruce let out a low whistle and said to himself. "Man, what a woman I've got myself..."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, I promise I will make it up to you in the epilogue, which comes after the next chapter. Which, by the way, I have to ask you about because you know that I like my readers to help me out to make the story as good for them as I can. So, would you like some action in the next one or not?**

**Ps: Thanks for still reading this crappy story. I never thought it would get much readers. Thank you so much, everyone! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here it is.**

**I am so, so, so ,so sorry for taking so long to publish this. I have been very busy lately and i haven't been able to find any time to sit down and let the inspiration flow. But, now I'm back and I will update as soon as I am able to. Thank you for still reading this crappy story and for supporting it. I am very grateful since i've never had this many reviews, follows and likes.**

**This is the last chapter of this story, but there will be an epilogue with the wedding and much, much more and I have been thinking of a sequel (from which I cannot say much, because I would spoil things and some people don't like that). But, this is up to you and to how many reviews I get...**

**Well, here it goes...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Bruce stood at the end of the stone stairs in front of the art museum, adjusting his cuffs as he was deep in thought. He had to be the happiest man on earth at that moment. He took out his phone and called Alfred.

"_Yes?"_ The old man answered in his accent.

"Alfred, she said yes." Bruce responded.

"_Congratulations, Master Wayne."_ Alfred said, happiness and relief were apparent in his voice.

"Thank you, Alfred and...Could you do me the favor of not calling me that again? You no longer serve me...We're friends...Old friends...You are what I would call a father, and fathers don't call their sons 'master', right?"

"_Alright...Master Bruce. That is the closest I will get."_ The butler answered with a teasing tone. Behind Bruce, there was the sound of heels clicking on the stone stairs.

"I have to go, old friend. My feature awaits!" Bruce said.

"_Very well. Give Ms. Kyle my best wishes and congratulations, please."_ And with that, Alfred hung up.

Bruce put the phone in the inner pocket of his suit jacket and turned around, only to have his mouth hanging open at the sight in front of him.

Selina was walking down the steps in an electric blue dress that hugged her hips perfectly only to fall in a skirt around her, to the top of her knees and the dress was held by two strands that connected at the back of her neck. She had the pearls on, which were matched with pearl earings and white stilettos. Her lips were the usual enticing shade of red and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. _Stunning's definitely an understatement..._ Bruce thought, recovering from his shock.

"Ms. Kyle, you look stunning." He said as he took her hand in his and kissed the top of it in a seductive way. Selina smiled widely at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Wayne."

"Well...Shall we have some dinner?" Bruce asked as he offered her his arm.

"We certainly shall." Selina answered before laughing at the old fashioning of the scene.

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

They had dinner in a beautiful restaurant. Nothing very fancy, but the food was great and it was outside and it had lights. Selina loved the light playing in contrast with the sky.

She and Bruce talked the whole evening about whatever topic would arise. He told her how he had worked everything out. About how he had deceived the car seller to put that note there, etc.

Selina felt so happy. As they walked back to their hotel room, hand in hand, she thought about the unlikeness of her love for him. If someone had told her three years ago that she would love Batman, she would have laughed for an hour. If they had told her she would fall in love with Bruce Wayne, she would've had a cardiac arrest from all the laughing. It was so unlikely, and yet, now it seemed so natural to look up at his hazel eyes and feel that wave of admiration, love and pride for him. Before, she wasn't able to stay with one man for more than a day and now, she couldn't imagine a single second without him.

When they made it to their room, Bruce kissed her sweetly. The kiss quickly turned from sweet and slow to passionate and heated. They broke apart when air was needed, still, Bruce lost no time and begun to leave a trail of kisses down Selina's neck. "I love you so much, Lina." He said in a voice that was a mix of both his natural and his Bat-voice, even by using that voice, he still sounded like he had just seen a goddess.

She pulled his face up and kissed him back and she broke the kiss, their noses still touching. "Then show me how much you do."

And so he did.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Great, good enough, crap, I want to poo on it...?**

******This was the last chapter of this story, but there will be an epilogue with the wedding and much, much more and I have been thinking of a sequel (from which I cannot say much, because I would spoil things and some people don't like that). But, this is up to you and to how many reviews I get... It's up to you guys, as always. THE FEATURE OF THE SEQUEL DEPENDS ON YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS!**

******'Til next time, fellas! Enjoy the weekend!**


End file.
